


Wingplay (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, F/M, Its puuuuurreee smuuuuutttt, Smut, Wingplay, really the title says it all ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta convinces Cassian to make good on a promise of teaching her about his wings.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Wingplay (NSFW)

One look was all it took.

One simple, ordinary look was all it took for Nesta to be undone by her mate. They had accepted the bond a month ago, but the lust still came from nowhere and slapped her in the face.

They had been on their way to dinner, walking hand in hand along the Sidra when Cassian had glanced over at her. Immediately, her head emptied of all logical thoughts. She wanted him. Now. The moment the shift in her scent hit him, Cassian had gathered her in his arms and taken them straight back to the House without a word.

No sooner than their feet hit the balcony, he had pinned her against the stone wall. She gasped at the press of chilled stone to her skin, then sighed when Cassain spread her legs with his knee. Seeking any sort of reprieve from the burning desire that consumed her, she ground her hips against him.

“Gods, you’re stunning,” He whispered between kisses to her neck. “I still can’t believe I get you all to myself.”

She could say the same about him. Her focus narrowed to his tongue on her skin, his hands roaming her body. The heat of his body enveloped her, her mind fogging with need. Gods, she hoped the frenzy never ended. She wanted to be consumed by him, to fuck him until neither of them remembered their names. 

“Everything about you drives me mad,” He continued. Using his teeth, he tugged the strap of her simple red silk gown off her shoulder. 

She slid her hands under his shirt, nails digging into his golden skin. “Take me to bed,” She demanded. In response, he gripped her thighs, wrapping her legs around him so he could take them to their bedroom. His covered cock nudged against her entrance with each step, teasing her. 

Cassian flung open the door, kicking it shut behind him. His mouth never left hers as he carried her to the bed, setting her down ever so gently. It was that care, even in the heat of the moment, that had first made her realize she loved him those months ago. Lying on her back, she looked up at her mate through lowered lashes. She spread her legs, revealing her glistening sex to him.

“Do you ever wear panties?” He groaned, palming his member through his trousers.

“Not when I want you to have easy access,” She murmured, grinning as he fought to restrain himself. She crooked her finger at him. He moved at the same time she did, meeting her in the middle and crashing together like waves on a seashore. Nesta bit his lower lip hard enough to drag another groan from him. His wings twitched, and an idea popped into her head. She pulled away, breathing deeply. Cassian moved to her neck, eager to please.

“You once told me you would teach me about your wings,” Nesta breathed, arching her neck, Cassian’s teeth and tongue tracing along it. She pushed on his chest until he reluctantly pulled back, eyes glazed with lust as he panted. “Teach me.”

His answering grin was positively feral. “You wanna get kinky, sweetheart? We can get kinky.” He guided her back until she rested against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. He trailed his fingers down the buttery silk, pausing where the hem had hitched around her thigh.

Tantalizingly slow, he dipped his head until he was level with her center. He breathed her in, and Nesta had to fight the urge to clamp her legs around his head. Just when she was about to crack, his tongue flicked against her core, causing her to cry out.

Only a taste, and he pulled back. She growled at him, anger rising at his retreat. “What the hell?”

Cassian licked his shining lips. “I’ll teach you everything there is to know about pleasing a male with his wings.”

He sat back on his haunches, eyes locked on her as he gripped the hem of his shirt. Nesta’s fingers twisted in the sheets as he dragged it over his golden torso ever so slowly. He was taunting her, and he knew exactly how to make her squirm.

“Cass,” she moaned, one hand sliding to her breast, pinching the nipple through the thin silk. Finally, he flung his shirt away, baring his perfectly sculpted torso to her. He stretched out his wings, the faelight turning the membrane a fiery orange in places. 

Breathless, she whispered, “Teach me.”

Cassian pulled her up so they were chest to chest, nothing but that damned silk separating them. He took her elbow in his hand, his callouses scraping deliciously over her sensitive skin. “One finger,” He murmured, guiding her over his shoulder.

Cautiously, she ran her finger along the shaft of his right wing. Cassian went utterly still, the scent of his arousal addling her mind. “That’s it, Nes.”

His hands went to her ass, his cock hard against her hip. Confident, Nesta wrapped her hand around the thickest part of his wing and stroked in a practiced, unhurried motion. Cassian moaned, burying his head in her neck. Her nails accidentally scraped the thin membrane and he winced, tightening against her.

Nesta withdrew her hand immediately. “Sorry, should I stop?”

“No,” He growled. “Right under where you were before. Along the inside, just above that scar-”

He hissed as she followed his directions, the sound making her toes curl. “Sensitive?”

“Fuck, yes.” He hitched her nightgown up over her hips. She crawled into his lap, one leg on either side of his. His hand slid from her ass to her folds, groaning at the wetness he found there. 

Growing bold, Nesta trailed over the spines of his wings, exploring as she made her way towards the gleaming talon. Her free hand drifted over the planes of his chest, finally fumbling with the buttons of his trousers. His cock sprung free and she ran her hand over the considerable length. Gods, his size still amazed her. 

“The thinner parts are generally more sensitive.” He spread his wings further, allowing her to see the areas he mentioned. The places where the most light shone through, then. She picked a spot and kissed her nails to it, just enough for the sensation to register. Cassian shuddered, cock twitching in her hand.

“That’s- that’s good.” His breath hitched as she repeated the motion, savoring the way he melted at her touch. She acted on instinct and blew a cool breath over his wing, causing it to snap open fully. 

“Cauldron, Nes,” Cass moaned, struggling to remain upright as he released a breezy laugh. “Take it easy. Unless you want me to finish right now.”

“What if I do?”

He moaned again, fingers drifting to her entrance to tease her. Nesta whimpered, swiping her thumb over the bead of liquid that had gathered at his tip and began pumping. Her other hand had reached the apex of his wing, and he thrust his hips against her hand.

“Quick learner,” He ground out, slipping a finger inside of her. Nesta ground against his hand, placing her palm flat on his wing and dragging it down.

“I had a good teacher,” She breathed, barely able to get the words out. When she reached the edge of his wing, she pinched slightly, just hard enough to cause pain to mingle with pleasure. Cassian cursed, fingers digging into her ass as he slipped a second finger inside of her. Nesta, for once, was in complete control. Her mate was putty in her hands. She could make him do anything she wanted if she promised him release at the end of it.

Fire burning in her core, Nesta grinned at him. “Do you want to come, my love?”

Cassian growled again, wing twitching in her grasp. “Yes,” He groaned. His breath was a wet rasp, his fingers inside of her slowing. Her touch was distracting him. She could only imagine the pleasure he felt, what it was like to have wings that were so sensitive to the touch that even the barest brush could bring a male over the edge. 

“Beg for it,” She purred, fingers stilling. Cassian’s eyes shot open, gazing at her as if she were his salvation.

“Please. Please, Nesta, please don’t stop.” She hummed, tracing slow, tiny circles on the membrane of his wing with her pinky. “Fuck Nes, you’re the only one who gets to touch my wings. The only one I would allow, the only one I want.”

Satisfied with the pleas tumbling from his lips, Nesta leaned forward, lips brushing his ear as she whispered, “Come for me.” She pinched that spot on his beautiful wing once more, and he cried out, spilling himself against her stomach.

Without missing a beat, he pushed her back against the mattress. His fingers curled slightly, hitting that spot inside her that made her eyes roll back with pleasure. He thumbed her clit, rubbing those same slow circles she had traced on his wing.

“Your turn, baby,” He purred as she whimpered under his touch. Nesta bucked her hips against him, his other hand tangling in her hair and baring her neck to him. And as he bit down, that small hurt sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine that had her clenching around his fingers as her climax barreled into her.

Panting, Cassain rest his head against her collarbone. “That was…” 

Gently, he removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He took his time licking them clean, fully aware of Nesta’s rapt attention.

“Hot,” She finished for him. Cassian chuckled against her skin before helping her carefully remove her soiled silk gown.

“Let’s do that again soon.”

“I vote for round two,” Nesta said, biting her lip hopefully. Cassian’s honey flecked eyes darkened, and he positioned himself over her once again.

“What a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE feel free to comment any fic requests you may have! I love writing but sometimes I lack ideas :)


End file.
